1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child passenger seat for a vehicle which is capable of restraining the body of a child passenger seated thereon in an emergency situation of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Child passenger seats are employed for restraining the bodies of child passengers when an emergency situation of the vehicle occurs.
A typical conventional child passenger seat is arranged such that the main structure of the seat is mounted on a seat of a vehicle, and a restraining means provided on the main structure, such as a seatbelt means, is fastened around the body of a child passenger.
The main structure of this type of child passenger seat is preferably provided with a cushioning pad for the purpose of absorbing the impact applied when the body of a child passenger hits the seat structure. The pad is usually attached to the seat structure by means of bonding, and this involves a risk of bonding failure which would cause the pad to separate from the seat structure and also involves difficulties in replacing or washing the pad when stained to a substantial extent.